desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Flebotte
David Flebotte is an American director and screenwriter. Career Flebotte's career in the television industry started when he wrote for television series The 5 Mr.s Buchanans. Since then he had gone on to write for numerous other shows including The Sopranos, Will & Grace and Sherri. He had been a producer to most of the shows his written for as well. Desperate Housewives Flebotte has been a writer and producer for many episodes for ''Desperate Housewives'' spanning many seasons. Flebotte became part of the team since joining Desperate Housewives on Season 5, and stayed on through to Season 7 as co-executive producer. He has written for a few numbers of episodes. Despite his real name being "David Flebotte", he prefers to be credited under "Dave Flebotte", apart from the episodes A Little Night Music and The Ballad of Booth in which he is credited as "David Flebotte". Season 5 *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (co-executive producer) *We're So Happy You're So Happy (co-executive producer) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (co-executive producer) *Back in Business (co-executive producer) *Mirror, Mirror (co-executive producer) *There's Always a Woman (co-executive producer) *What More Do I Need? (co-executive producer) *City on Fire (co-executive producer) *Me and My Town (co-executive producer) *A Vision's Just a Vision (co-executive producer) *Home is the Place (co-executive producer) *Connect! Connect! (co-executive producer) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (co-executive producer) *Mama Spent Money When She Had None (co-executive producer) *In a World Where the Kings Are Employers (co-executive producer) *Crime Doesn't Pay (co-executive producer) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (co-executive producer) *A Spark. To Pierce the Dark. (co-executive producer) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (co-executive producer) *Rose's Turn (co-executive producer, writer) *Bargaining (co-executive producer) *Marry Me a Little (co-executive producer) *Everybody Says Don't (co-executive producer) *If It's Only In Your Head (co-executive producer) Season 6 *Nice is Different Than Good (co-executive producer) *Being Alive (co-executive producer) *Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover (co-executive producer) *The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues (co-executive producer) *Everybody Ought to Have a Maid (co-executive producer) *Don't Walk on the Grass (co-executive producer) *Careful the Things You Say (co-executive producer) *The Coffee Cup (co-executive producer, writer) *Would I Think Of Suicide? (co-executive producer) *Boom Crunch (co-executive producer) *If... (co-executive producer) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (co-executive producer) *How About a Friendly Shrink? (co-executive producer) *The Glamorous Life (co-executive producer, writer) *Lovely (co-executive producer) *The Chase (co-executive producer) *Chromolume No. 7 (co-executive producer) *My Two Young Men (co-executive producer) *We All Deserve to Die (co-executive producer) *A Little Night Music (co-executive producer) *The Ballad of Booth (co-executive producer) *I Guess This is Goodbye (co-executive producer) Season 7 *Remember Paul? (co-executive producer) *You Must Meet My Wife (co-executive producer, writer) *Truly Content (co-executive producer) *The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside (co-executive producer) *Let Me Entertain You (co-executive producer) *Excited and Scared (co-executive producer) *A Humiliating Business (co-executive producer) *Sorry Grateful (co-executive producer) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (co-executive producer, writer) *Down the Block There's a Riot (co-executive producer) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0281366/ Category:Producers Category:Writers